Of Few Words
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Pre-Movie: Billy shuts Dog in a room with a beautiful woman not knowing what events he set in motion. Dog/OC Rated M for Sex and Language. UPDATE: I've decided to continue this, so its no longer a one shot. But still smutty
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So obviously there isn't a lot of characterization to go for Dog. He had no lines in the movie and didn't really do much of anything…so I had to fill in the blanks for myself. I hope you like the interpretation, it's a little different than any of the other men. Used a few of my OC's. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Billy could count the number of words he'd heard out of Dog's mouth on one hand. His most recent recruit had earned his stripes by being the silent, obedient dog that he was. And that was all Billy cared about. As they sat around the booth at the Four Roses, Billy eyed his mute companion and turned to one of the girls he'd brought for his gang. Tonight was about keeping his men happy. If the men were happy, the crew was solid, invincible. He picked one of the taller girls; she was stronger looking, sturdy. Billy didn't want to send a twig back with Dog, only to end up cleaning up a body. He eyed the guy again and wondered what kind of man he was behind closed doors.<p>

Dog had cut up one of Helen's girls before; but when Billy had found him, the man had taken the punishment without a word, offering no excuses for his behavior. Baggy had told Billy later that he'd been high, riding a nasty trip of LSD. It still stumped Billy why Dog hadn't mentioned it himself. Then again, Billy didn't understand a lot about Dog. The guy barely seemed interested in the women that threw themselves at the gang. He'd let them rub, tease, and purr all they liked, but he never responded. It was as if he was made of stone, unable to speak, feel, or move.

The tall hooker approached as Billy wagged a finger at her and she leaned down, grinning devilishly in his face. He was tempted to keep her for himself, but Billy knew better than to use one of Helen's girls. He'd never hear the end of her teasing; Billy Darley paying for sex. So he purred hushed directions into her ear, motioning subtly towards Dog down the booth. The gang was rowdy enough that the man didn't notice. The whore nodded and walked to the back of the bar and Billy sat forward over the table.

Heco was busy with Hailee in his lap, both of them giggling as they rode the end of their after afternoon fix. She was stroking his face, kissing his lips, and poking his stud with a finger. To Heco's right sat Jaime. He already had a girl in his lap, pressing her boobs into his face with ridiculous laughs. Next to them sat Baggy, but he wasn't visible. A blonde was straddling his lap, arms wrapped around his head as he caressed her hips, rumbling deep whispered into her ears. Then Dog was on the end, a brunette sitting beside him, running her fingers over his chest to no avail. He took another swig of his beer and just let her be. Billy had seen him take girls into the back, but he rarely showed them any attention otherwise.

"Dog." Billy barked. The man looked in his direction, at full alert. Billy stood from the booth and walked to the back, motioning for him to follow and striding down the hall. Billy waited for Dog to go into the lone room before he entered behind him. Dog eyed the black-haired beauty on the table and looked at Billy.

"Enjoy her." Billy said with a smirk, ordering, not offering. Then with a slam of the door, he was gone.

* * *

><p>He was tall, dark, and, in a way, handsome. But she still felt herself tense at the sight of him. She'd seen the cuts on Kati's body after he'd hacked her up. Helen had made damn sure all the girls saw. Taking high customers was bad for business and Kati had learned the hard way. But as Whitney looked Dog in the eye, she knew he was stone sober. He was stone everything, unresponsive to her long, spread legs and tight halter.<p>

"How do you want this babe?" She purred. In her head she was rolling her eyes, preparing herself for another quick and painful tumble with a Darley member. Last time she'd had Baggy, and he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it: rough. This guy would be no different. But when he didn't answer, she decided a little motivation was in order.

Whitney stood off the table and slipped her skirt to the floor with her thong. Shaking her head, she let her shoulder length black hair dangle to her collarbones and she sat back down, crossing her legs coyly.

"Come on, honey. I don't bite, unless you want me to." He watched her with dark eyes, then moved forward, slower than she'd expected. When he stopped, he was within arm's reach but he didn't touch her. His eyes only traveled down to her throat and back up. Whitney felt uneasy, but she didn't let it show. The Darley gang all had violent reputations and this one was no different; she'd seen his handy work up close. She reached out and stroked her fingertips lightly over his chest. "Come 'ere, baby." In reply, he lifted a hand to her face, touching her chin and stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. Whitney grinned and tried to suck on the finger, but he pulled away.

"No." He said. A shiver ran down her spine. His voice was deep and smooth with a twist of growl. While he'd sounded dangerous, his tone told her not to be afraid. She lost the stupid smile on her face as he stepped closer. His hand returned, but this time she watched his eyes as he touched her mouth, delicately tracing the contours of her lips. Her heart beat faster at the intimate nature of his attention. This was far from what she expected; this wasn't something she expected from anyone.

His eyes were brown, deep, dark, and somehow bewitching. She wouldn't have picked him out of a crowd, but his eyes drew her in and kept her, hypnotizing her with their lush hue. Her pulse rose to her throat when he took another step, standing up against the edge of the table off to the side of her legs. Her naked legs. Whitney swallowed. She'd almost forgotten her lack of underwear; he'd momentarily taken her mind away from sex in the strangest way. His tracing thumb stopped and his hand drifted down her jaw, subtly reeling her head upward to his face. She glanced at his mouth and trembled with anticipation; then with a silent dip of his head, Dog opened his lips and pressed them to hers.

It was the best kiss she'd had in years. Men often invaded her mouth like they penetrated her body, with no regard for her whatsoever. Dog was different. He moved slowly against her lips, concentrating his kisses on one lip at a time, switching from top to bottom while she delighted in his delicious inspection, placing her hands on his face to cup his jaw on either side. Her touch made him stop and she swallowed, drinking him in. He tasted like beer and…cinnamon, the strangest combination yet tantalizing in its spicy zest. Without a word, Whitney carefully removed his baseball cap, placing it on the table beside her. His hair was longer than she'd imagined and she smiled, running her fingers through the surprisingly soft, straight locks. He let her massage his mane for a moment then he leaned down to kiss her again. She sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasant feel of his lips.

Dog's fingers on her knees startled her, pulling Whitney from the dream-like state she'd drifted into. She felt a small wave of disappointment, remembering what she'd been paid to do, what he expected from her. But he didn't force her legs apart, he merely smoothed his palms over her knees, looking into her eyes with a bold directness. This man perplexed Whitney and yet she trusted him illogically. Uncrossing her legs, she opened for him, breathing harder as the cool air hit her arousal.

He didn't look away immediately, but eventually his eyes wandered down her body to her flushed folds. She knew it was a turn on for some men, seeing the effect their touch had on the female body. But his face didn't register triumph; in fact, his eyes only wandered back up to mouth. He kissed her again, taking more than before. Whitney was excited by the heavier breaths hissing from his nose; he was hard to read but his body was showing that he wanted her.

"Here." She whispered, pulling back from him for a moment to lift her top over her head. Dog just watched, his chest rising and falling from his heated inhales. His eyes wandered over her breasts and down her abdomen, but his expression stayed blank. Feeling bold, Whitney reached for the hem of his black t-shirt, tugging it slowly up his stomach while she examined his reaction. He didn't resist so she removed the garment entirely, touching his chest after she'd discarded it. The muscles were toned yet modest, fitting his frame naturally. A trail of dark hair started in the middle of his stomach, just below his ribs, and ran down under the waist of his jeans, disappearing from sight. Her hands went to his fly and Dog surprised her by capturing her mouth in another deep kiss. She wanted to hug him, her mind swimming at the unshakable emotion in each of his touches. There was something more to him, a story that hadn't been told.

His cock was rock hard in his jeans and she was startled when she found it. He'd barely made a sound during their intimate exchange, but his manhood was fully erect, pressing hard into the denim inseam. Whitney withdrew him and pumped gently, scooting her bottom to the edge of the table. Dog's jaw clenched as she repeated the firm stroke and he took hold of her hips and angled towards her slit, lining them up. She watched his face as she guided into her slick opening and he groaned, making a sound for her the first time that night.

With a quick buck of his hips, he thrust inside until their pelvises met. Whitney placed her hands on his thick shoulders and leant her head against his temple as he picked a pace. He pulled out slowly and returned with equal delay, the friction between their sexes bringing them to pants. She hugged his neck, abandoning all professional etiquette as he built her up to a fantastic high, his cock hitting all the right places with agonizing stimulation.

"More." She whispered, hitching her knees up onto his hips and wrapping her calves around his back. Dog grabbed her bottom and hoisted her from the table, taking her weight onto his waist and spinning around, pressing her back against the nearest wall. Without missing a beat, he thrust into her again, building up more magnificent pressure in her hips. Whitney tingled from head to toe, looking down into his face as he penetrated her against the wall. She took his face in both hands and crushed her lips to his, suddenly feeling as needy as the men who dominated her on a daily basis. Dog submitted to her probing tongue and opened his mouth, meeting the warm muscle with caresses of his own.

After what seemed like an eternity of heavenly thrusts, Whitney started to shake. Her thighs quivered as the sex brought her to the teetering edge. She moaned and ripped her mouth away, panting into his shoulder.

"I'm so close." She whispered, clutching him as the feeling tightened her walls around his moving cock. Her mind was clouding as her body thrashed. He sped up to meet the growing demand and she sighed with his rhythm. "I'm gonna cum." She whispered, holding onto his head for dear life.

"Good." His voice sent her over the edge, shattering her mind and body with an incredible shudder. Her limbs spasmed uncontrollably and she let out a series of whines, clutching her eyes shut. He pumped through the contractions and quickly met his own climax, groaning with a thundering chest as he shot inside of her. Whitney couldn't breathe. They both gasped for air against the wall and Dog pulled his head away, looking into her eyes as he rested within her.

* * *

><p>When the back door opened again, Billy half expected the whore to be limping. Dog had taken his time with her and, hopefully, had ridden her raw. What Billy saw instead was a smiling woman, gazing stupidly at the gang member as he crossed the room and returned to his seat. Billy waved a hand at him, drawing his attention.<p>

"So?" Dog just shrugged and gave a small smirk, leaning back in his chair and lifting a new beer to his lips. Billy grinned and shook his head. He'd never understand the bastard, but he liked him all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I'm a tad nervous about this. What do you think?<br>Bear with me, once again, on mistakes. I'm proofreading through my eyelids.  
>LOVE TO MY FAITHFULS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So….I wasn't planning on continuing with this….but it spoke to me recently and I couldn't say no. Dog feels like he has room for a story…since he got ZERO attention in the movie. ;) I hope you enjoy. =) **

* * *

><p><em>Two more beers, then I'm leaving. <em>Dog swallowed the last of his third Budweiser and set it down gently, pressing his fingertips into the glass before he released it. Hanging out at the bar was normally fun, but he'd been tested too many times already that day. First, he'd run out of cigarettes halfway through a shift, then a customer tried skimping. Not to mention, it had been about ninety-six degrees all day long. After a day like that, Dog just wanted to go home, shower, and sleep. But the girl beside him had other plans.

She'd been pulling out all the stops since Billy had overlooked her in favor of a younger, blonder, thinner version. And unfortunately, Dog had been her new target. Her fingers had drifted up and down his right thigh all night, probably in an attempt to stroke him through his jeans. But the blonde didn't know two things: his cock hung left tonight, and he wasn't into blondes.

"Another beer?" He looked up as a barmaid took his empty by the neck, smiling genuinely over her tray. He gave her a polite nod. Unlike the rest of the men, Dog had been raised to be respectful and he did so quietly, when he could get away with it.

"Comin' right up." She winked and disappeared towards the bar. The blonde's hand suddenly became more urgent. It was nearing last call and Billy was getting up to leave with his flavor of the day. He always left before the rest, the girls saw to that. Grabbing the blonde's stray hand, Dog removed it from his leg, finally tired of her groping. She scoffed and made a face.

"What's ya problem?" Her squealing caught Bodie's attention and he turned his head.

"Chick botherin' ya, Dog?" He asked, eyeing the whining girl with a dangerous frown. The rest of the men didn't understand Dog's picky nature, but Bodie stood up for him. Somehow, he'd silently relayed to Dog that he respected his need for solitude. Perhaps he sensed the lingering past or maybe he just liked the quiet man. Dog didn't care what the reason was, he was just grateful for the backup.

"She's just leavin'." He replied to his friend, speaking low to impress on the girl the seriousness of his words. With a pout, and undoubtedly a wounded ego, she rose and clicked her way towards the bathroom. By then, Bodie was distracted and Dog had a fresh beer in front of him. He took a small pull and exhaled. Even his friends weren't interesting tonight. Going home was all he could think about.

"She comin' back?" Dog whirled as he looked towards the voice. A tall woman stood next to his seat at the booth, beer in hand as she smiled down at him. Something about her face struck him and he stared, trying to place the feeling in his gut. She waited, watching his furrowed brow with a hopeful eye. Then it came to him and Dog relaxed, his face slacked in recognition. No wonder she'd been hard to recall. The last time he'd seen the woman, she'd been wearing a mini skirt and halter, the outfit of a working girl. Because that's what she was: a hooker. But in her casual street clothes, a pair of comfortable jeans and a red tank, she looked completely different.

"No." He finally answered. To his surprise, she slid her free hand into a jean pocket in an easy-going stance.

"Mind if I…?" She gestured to the seat beside him with her beer and Dog gave her a tiny nod. With a grin, she sank into the booth and ran a hand through her mid-length black hair. Dark hair, that was more like it. He sat back and examined her a little as she leaned forward, tipping back her beer to take a swig.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why. It was a simple question. What the hell are you doing? She'd asked it of herself several times that night, but she still couldn't come up with an answer. Whitney had shown up at the Four Roses on her night off and badgered herself the entire time with the question. And when he'd dismissed the blonde, she'd swallowed her insecurity and walked over to his booth. Now, she sat beside him and realized, yet again, she had no idea what the hell she was doing.<p>

"It's pretty busy tonight." She murmured. He didn't respond but reached out to his beer, lifting it easily by the very top. Disappointment chilled her stomach and Whitney took another swig. What had she expected?

"That's right. You don't say much." Her words were laced with regret. Then he surprised her, sitting forward, his right shoulder almost touching her left.

"Not much to say." He growled. His voice. It sent ice down her spine and scalded between her legs. The effect he had was still there. That's what she was doing. This is what drew her back. Dog was the first man who'd gotten under her skin, more than just physically. His touch had left her wanting for months, lying underneath customers with a stale memory. Whitney gathered herself and gave a half grin, looking sideways at him from her position over the table.

"Well, my loss I guess." She said quietly. If there'd been any hope for her at all, it grew then, when he rolled his lips back into his teeth, hiding a grin. A holler rose in the back of the bar, Joey Darley throwing a fist into the air as he sunk the eight ball into a corner pocket. His opponent, Baggy, leaned back until his spine curled, groaning with humiliation. Whitney let a smile open her lips and a small laugh escaped. This was a side of the gang she'd never seen. Then again, she'd never seen them as anything but customers and they only saw her as entertainment. Tonight, she blended in; almost like a scientist, watching animals in their natural habitat.

"You don't come here." The sentence took her off guard and she instantly felt a pang of fear. It was easy to be afraid of every word from the man's mouth. He made everything sound ominous, thick with danger. But his face said a completely different story, so when she saw it, she softened and took it in stride.

"Yeah. First time I've come here…" She trailed off, thinking of a good way to phrase it. "…not for work." Whitney flinched internally as she said it. First time she hadn't come here to spread her legs in the back for whoever had the dough. She wasn't a prostitute by choice, but life hadn't given her a lot of breaks and Helen didn't rob her blind when she took a percentage.

"Why?" She let out a dry laugh at his question, keeping her eyes on the table as she swirled her bottle over the top of the wood. That was the million-dollar question and the answer wasn't something she was admitting. Not yet anyway. So she just shrugged. Suddenly she was the one with nothing to say.

After a few minutes of silence and watching Joey destroy Baggy at a second round, Whitney chugged the dregs of her beer and itched to leave. Nothing was happening and she was only embarrassing herself. Hopefully she'd still have a good standing with the men at the table. Customers. She made a new rule. The Darley gang, all of them, were just customers. Money to be made. With a sad smile she looked up at Dog. That's all he could be and tonight had proven it.

"Want another?" The barmaid had appeared without warning, taking her empty bottle with a smile. The bar had cleared out, even Billy was gone, except for the gang and a few straggling girls that vied for attention from the remaining members. Whitney was about to say no, when Dog pushed his own empty forward and held up two fingers. Two. He was telling her to stay, in his own way, and her body lit up like a candle. When the barmaid was gone, she turned to him and smiled. For some reason, she didn't want to speak. It was bizarre. With Dog, talking felt almost taboo.

"You never answered." He said, looking into her eyes. The combination of his voice, yet again, and his gaze made her shiver.

"I didn't have an answer." She murmured. Then Whitney glanced at his lips. It was so fast, but she couldn't help herself. The memory of his kisses, his tongue, even his hands, was coursing through her mind. When she looked back up, it was clear he'd caught her. The brown eyes staring back at her were filled with a muted alarm. The clunk of two full beers broke their gaze and Whitney smiled quickly to the girl in thanks, brushing hair behind her ear. Why oh why did she do this?

"Don't." He grunted. She froze and flicked her eyes between his, searching for a reason.

"Don't what?" Her voice was feeble, confused, but also afraid. The slight fiber of connection between them was suddenly crashing in a single word.

"Cuz I ain't interested." Was his reply. It was dark and mean, a very abrupt turn from any tone he'd ever taken with her. And, against her will, Whitney felt hurt. In retaliation, she grabbed the beer from the table and took a long pull, swallowing back the humiliation in her chest. She'd been a fool to think anyone would be interested. After all, she was used goods. And no man would want that.

"Thanks for the beer." She muttered, standing quickly and digging into her pocket. Dog didn't watch her leave and it stung worse than his words had. Walking to the bar, she paid the remainder of her bill and gave the friendly barmaid a small smile, fighting the horrible sadness in her stomach. This wasn't just about him, she'd given herself a hope about all men. A false hope. But now she knew better. Unless she could scrub away her job and her past, she was bound to wind up alone.

The drive home only made the feeling seep into every pore and before she reached her apartment, she was crying.

* * *

><p>He took his time with the last beer. In his head, he'd told himself he'd feel better at the bottom of the bottle. He didn't even know her name! Just another girl looking for a piece of the gang.<p>

_That isn't the truth. _

Dog swallowed. What was the use of lying to himself if he didn't believe it? Then he remembered the look in her eye. The glance she'd cast at his mouth. The burning in his stomach. The speeding of his heart.

No woman could have that effect on him ever again. And he couldn't have one chasing him. No. His wounds were still there, deep and ugly. If he allowed another too close…Suddenly he couldn't be sitting in that booth. He shot out of the seat and threw down a few bills, striding for the exit with engulfing steps.

Never again.

Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me love. I have another chapter thought up. Alert if you don't feel like reviewing and you'd like more. =)<strong>  
><strong>Love to my faithfuls! HUGS<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**On a bit of a kick with this.  
>Big thanks to chris1016929, PowerGirl24, and leeseelee. I'm so grateful for the support. =)<strong>  
><strong>And, as always, love to my faithfuls.<strong>

* * *

><p>Time is a flimsy variable. Sometimes, seconds can change things vastly. Others, the passing of weeks can do little to change a situation. Such was the case when Dog showed up the Four Roses one autumn night. It was starting to get cold outside and he was looking forward to spending the evening in a building with reliable heat. Besides that, it was Joey's birthday, and Billy wasn't letting it go by without a large celebration. He'd reserved the entire bar, keeping Sammy open long past normal closing hours. Plus he'd given Helen a call. And Dog hadn't thought about that.<p>

From what he could see, Billy had a hooker for each of them, even the guys with girls waiting at home. The second he'd realized this, Dog groaned. He'd be expected to take one into the backroom or to his apartment, regardless of what he truly wanted. So, seconds into arriving, Dog signaled for a stronger drink, hoping the liquor would help the night along. An arm wrapped around his neck and a small smile glossed over Dog's face as the birthday boy embraced him.

"MY MAN!" Joey shouted into his ear. Dog flinched and gave him a clap on the back. Billy was keeping a steady flow of alcohol available for his underage brother, and Joey was feeling the effects. His volume was out of control and it was smiles abound as he stumbled around, giving everyone similar greetings. He'd hover in someone's face for a moment, then move along, spouting random phrases and giggling hysterically. Billy just watched and laughed at his baby brother, tugging the kid into a chair every once in a while when he threatened to fall altogether. When his drink was ready, Dog found a seat next to Heco, stretching his legs under the table.

"I really want head." Joey barked, fumbling with his zipper drunkenly. Bodie chuckled and shook his head, taking Joey's hands away before he'd exposed himself in front of all the men.

"Get a room first, Joe Joe." Billy wrinkled his nose in a grin, signaling to the girls that mingled around Baggy. He'd been entertaining the majority of them, using his charm and goofy face to make them laugh. A brunette stepped forward and Billy poked Joey in the shoulder. Standing unsteadily, he flung an arm around the girl, whispering loudly in her ear as she guided him towards the backroom.

"Think he's gonna remember all the favors ya pay for tonight?" Bodie asked Billy with a snort. Tossing back a shot, Billy hissed and put his cigarette in his lips.

"If he does, it wasn't a good party." He replied, laughing with a dark purr. Dog grinned a little. It wasn't a rare occurrence to wake up from one of Billy's parties without a clue how you ended up where you were. Even he'd fallen victim to a blackout, coming to on Bodie's floor.

"One things for sure, I'm gonna spend your money, and I'm gonna enjoy myself doin' so." Bodie said with a grin. Then he stuck out a finger, curling it inward as he signaled a girl. "And I'm starting with that." He added, licking his lips as a tall woman stepped forward. It took no time for Dog to recognize her. The dark-haired hooker. The one who'd sought him out. The one he'd spent days forgetting.

Now, in her jean shorts and tube top, she was branded in his mind once again. For the first time, Dog examined her in detail. He'd always thought she was pretty, but her original appeal had been her tan complexion and shining black hair. As he watched her move, Dog was drawn to her long legs, enhanced by the cut of the shorts. The smooth, curvy limbs seemed to go on forever, taking up miles of her silky skin. In her stilettos, she towered over most men, but not Bodie. And certainly not Dog.

Bodie motioned her into his lap and she straddled his thighs, facing him, the heels of her shoes jutting out dangerously at his knees. With no hesitation, he was holding her ass in his hands, running his fingers under the bottom of her non-existent shorts. Then Bodie smacked her rear, proving his status as a spanker, and she jerked a little, reacting to the impact. Dog wanted to look away, but his eyes disobeyed his mind.

After a little more petting, Bodie turned her in his lap and placed his hands on her waist. Directing, he moved her against his crotch in a dance, spreading her legs wide so her knees sat on the outside of his. She kept her head turned, looking at her customer from the side and biting her pink, bottom lip. With each rock of her hips, she gripped Bodie's knees and arched her neck. It was quite a performance, and Dog saw it as such. A performance. He'd seen her real smile, her real personality. And her real arousal. She had been a blushing, whimpering mess when he'd had her, and this, what she was with Bodie, wasn't that girl at all. It was a lie and Dog hated watching it.

Then her eyes found his and lightning shot up his spine. How did she do that? The last time she'd evoked that response, he'd intentionally scared her away. It had taken him off guard, the chemistry. But when she looked this time, she was saying something. Loudly. And he was instantly in shambles.

* * *

><p>Bodie. That was his name. She'd memorized all of them, and formed profiles in her mind. Based on what she'd heard, Bodie was the ass slapper. More than one of her colleagues had relayed this information. And tonight, Whitney didn't mind a little spanking. In fact, maybe she secretly wanted to be punished. Punished for her past actions. For seeing him again. And nervously anticipating seeing him tonight.<p>

Bodie's erection was sliding between her thighs and she sighed with each pass, rubbing her fingertips into his knees as she did. He was certainly endowed, that much was certain, even from beneath his jeans. Using a hand, he pressed into her spine, moving her harder against his cock. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was going to fuck her right there, in front of the entire bar. _Dog would see._ A glimpse in his direction confirmed, yet again, that he was watching. He'd been watching the whole time, from what she could tell, and his jaw was set, expression unreadable. It was infuriating, his poker face. So much so, she wanted to inflict pain to evoke a response. But he wasn't interested. And those were the words straight from the horse's mouth.

Arching her back, she leaned into Bodie's right shoulder and turned her head, settling kisses on his jaw and throat. Instantly, his hands gripped her harder and a groan rumbled from his chest. Not enough to let out, but enough to let her know she was getting somewhere. Reading men was like a game, and Whitney had become an experienced player. She rocked harder on his crotch and knew it was only a matter of minutes before he'd be hauling her to the back. Deidre had just left with Joey, but he was drunk and Deidre was good at her job, so the backroom would be available in no time. Whitney closed her eyes and let out a tiny moan, reading from the script in her head. And just like clockwork, Bodie started to become urgent, painfully clutching her hips to grind into her ass.

"Trade ya." The voice bolted her upright. Dog loomed over Bodie, glaring with his determined eyes. A blonde girl was stroking his arm, looking between the two men with a goofy grin. Gianna. She was new. Bodie was grumbling when he replied.

"What's wrong with her?" It was obvious he wasn't going to part with Whitney easily. Dog shrugged off Gianna and lifted a lip in a very disturbing disgust.

"I don't like blondes." He growled. Suddenly Bodie was paying attention, his hands softening and falling back onto the seat. Whitney searched for a reason, then remembered Dog's past with hookers. His track record wasn't a good one. Poor Kati never looked the same.

"Fuck, Dog. Whatever." Bodie finally snarled, pushing Whitney off his lap and grabbing Gianna's wrist to tug her on top of his bulge. It was hard to keep a straight face, but Whitney pretended like nothing was out of place as she wrapped an arm around Dog's bicep, taking his lead as he charged to the back. Thankfully, he didn't look at her and no one asked questions as they left. Just as they arrived the back hallway, Joey and Deidre appeared, the man practically falling as the door opened. He grinned at Dog and shouted something as he passed, raising his arms into the air in a triumphant roar. The rest of the bar hooted with him and Whitney rolled her eyes a little as Dog pulled them into the backroom.

As soon as the door was shut she felt herself pause. What now? As she hesitated, autopilot took over. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she stepped back to the table, leading him with a loose grip on his hand. His eyes darkened and Whitney felt something bubble in her stomach. Anger? Each movement became increasingly demanding. She sat on the edge of the table, tugged his fly down and started biting her bottom lip, moaning. Dog just watched her, rigid and unresponsive. So she reached into his jeans, searching for the large cock that she knew waited inside. But her hand found nothing of the sort, instead resting upon the modest, flaccid version. Suddenly she was insulted. Pushing off the table, she went to her knees.

"Don't." His favorite word. Whitney ignored it, reaching inside his boxers to pump and withdraw him. He finally moved, grabbing her wrists and halting her progress. "Stop." Struggling slightly, she searched her script. He was a customer, nothing else.

"Come on, baby. I want ya hard for me." She looked up at him, forcing a coy smile when she felt more like snarling at him. He'd told her he wasn't interested and yet here he was, paying to fuck her. Which was the truth? No sooner had the words left her mouth, Dog tugged her upright by her wrists.

"Stop." This time his tone was deadly serious. Fear replaced her anger and Whitney swallowed.

"Why?" She whispered. They were almost nose to nose, looking at each other with a strange intensity. Then he released her wrists, using a finger to point at her eyes.

"There." Whitney let a breath out of her lungs in a stammer. How could one man say so little yet convey so much? His eyes softened and he touched her cheek with a thumb, tracing the bone beneath. "That's real." He murmured. All the suppressed rejection hit her like an anvil and Whitney felt herself unravel in front of him.

"What?" She whispered. Dog just looked at her, unresponsive except for his deep, chocolate eyes. Taking a step back, she bumped into the table and the moment of clumsiness made her crack further, tears burning in her eyes. "You tell me you're not interested." She was falling fast and her professional self screamed inside, pleading for the weak woman to stop. Bracing herself on the table, she took a deep, staggered breath. "Not worth your time until I'm a whore." Why hadn't he just let her be; become the typical gang member she wanted him to be? Why hadn't he let her suck him off and sent her on her way?

* * *

><p>He felt guilty. The reaction he'd gotten was far stronger than he'd expected. She'd taken his words to heart and it showed. This girl was as damaged as he was, twisted and bent beyond repair. As she crumbled in front of him, Dog was stunned. He didn't move for a long time, startled by the display. What was he doing to her? But more importantly, why had he done it? He should have let Bodie have her. Should have taken the blonde into the back alley and fucked her against the brick until there wasn't a thought left in his head. But her eyes, they'd found him and spoken. <em>I don't want this.<em> The words had been so clear and yet it was only a glimpse before they were gone, replaced by the fake, cheap glaze she projected while she worked.

Suddenly he was aware of his open fly and he zipped it slowly, watching her shake her head, wiping her cheeks. Had he made her cry? He closed the gap between them again and gently took her jaw in a hand. Her face was his favorite part. He'd been so quick to overlook whores until he'd been closed in a room with her months ago. The natural beauty of her lips, chin, and nose…it had made him ache. And it made him feel similarly now.

"Your name." He murmured. The girl blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Without hesitation he caught it with his thumb, waiting for an answer.

"Whitney." A name to go with the face, a word to fill the void.

He trailed his gaze from her eyes to her lips and gave slight pull to the back of her head. It was a test and Whitney, the raven-haired woman in his arms, met his opened mouth with a subtle tilt of her chin. She was warm and sweet, perfect.

The moment he kissed her, he declared himself a liar.

He was very interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, leave me love and we'll see what happens. Also, feel free to leave ideas. I'm open to lots right now. =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy. =)  
>BE AWARE! I barely proof read this. I wanted to get it up ASAP so I just...put it up. I apologize if there are mistakes. They will corrected soon.<strong>  
><strong>Love to my faithfuls. =D<strong>

* * *

><p>She would have let him have anything in the world. His lips were so gentle and tender, Whitney melted into his arms like butter, utterly conflicted. Moments ago, she'd been furious at him, feeling used and discarded. But being kissed this way was the opposite of used. Dog moved his lips against hers like she was made of china and would shatter if not treated with delicate care. And it made her weak, limp and completely his. No man had ever touched her this way.<p>

His smooth palms moved to the back of her head and she felt his fingers weave in her hair. The sensation on her scalp sent shivers down her back. So much so that she fisted his t-shirt and pulled him flush against her body as she shook. This man; he'd found intimacy in a woman who'd long abandoned the notion. Whitney wanted to sob at the renewed electricity in her skin. She was alive and surging beneath the surface. Every touch awoke more.

"Dog!" A fist pounded on the door and Whitney let out a small whine. Dog lifted his head and she nuzzled into his neck, wishing she could live there, in that moment, forever.

"What?" He barked back. The voice on the other side of the door deepened, growling through the thin wood.

"Hurry up." Billy Darley. She recognized him this time. Instantly, Whitney shot away out of impulse. His hands smoothed over her arm and reeled her back, calming the fear as quickly as it had arrived.

"Yeah." He responded. Wrapping an arm around her hips, Dog led her from the room and opened the door. Outside, standing against the far wall, was Billy Darley, smoking with a smirk. A couple of brunettes giggled under each of his arms and Whitney didn't recognize either of them. The rumors were true, he didn't need whores to get laid.

"Since when you hog the back?" Billy said with a grin, pushing one girl into the empty room. Dog merely shrugged and gripped Whitney tighter, heading back to his seat. The gang leader let out a low chuckle and nipped at the second girl's ear, disappearing into the room and slamming the door behind him. Walking back into the bar, her mind snapped to the present, remembering the situation. She was working. And Dog was a customer. A customer she'd just left the backroom with.

Tugging on his shirt, she pulled a little from his jeans in the back and messed her hair. Without glancing at her, he squeezed on her hip and the two strode into the main area of the bar, b-lining for a corner seat. To her surprise, no one seemed to notice them. Everyone else was preoccupied, ignoring the couple as they retreated into the darker corner of the room. Dog sat in a chair and gently pulled her across his legs. Unlike Bodie, he put one large palm over both her knees, keeping them together on top of his right thigh. The gesture was more arousing than the alternative and Whitney felt her heart speed in her chest.

"Want a drink?" He purred in her ear. So close, his mouth was drifting over her cheek, the warm air from his words sending shockwaves over her body. She was a virgin with this man, trembling at his very breath. Blushing, she nodded and leaned her head into his chest. Just being near him made her feel secure and almost shielded from the room around her. Dog was hers for the moment and she was taking all she could. With a flick of a finger, he motioned a barmaid for two beers and settled his arm around her back, holding her against his body. Unable to resist him, Whitney tilted her head and softly kissed the skin between his jaw and his ear. His neck made her hungry, starving in fact.

"Whitney." Lightning. She looked up and he immediately stole her mouth away. A moan escaped her lips and she raggedly inhaled. Then the clunk of their beers broke them apart. The barmaid sashayed away and Dog took a long drink, prompting a moment of thought.

"Why'd you stop me from working?" It was a bold thing to say, but the words had heaved from her gut like vomit. Whitney couldn't bear being rejected by this man again. Not when he had this power over her. Dog swallowed his mouthful of beer slowly then set the bottle down. In his eyes, there was a rigid look. She didn't back down, watching his face for an answer. "Or are you paying for me?" The added thought was a test, a toe in the water. She wasn't ready to put words in his mouth. He needed to say them. After a long exhale, he finally met her eyes.

"I will never pay for you." To a working girl, that could be an insult. But to Whitney, it was everything else. She smiled and touched his mustache with a soft finger.

"Why'd you stop me?" He wasn't getting out of the first question. She needed to the answer before she allowed herself to hope. To wish. His eyes were still solid, unyielding, for a moment. He stared like he was looking for the answer in her, reaching for the correct response. Then the chocolate irises warmed, softening his gaze.

"You told me to." Whitney wrinkled her nose and grinned, unsure of what he meant. With a finger, he pointed to her eyes, the second time that night, and suddenly his strange reply made sense. She'd been wishing for him to whisk her away, stealing glances at him from across the room, and he'd seen her. Read her. Dog had been listening. Now all she wanted was him, as much as she could get. Looking at this lips with a smile, she told him just that.

"Can we go?" She whispered. Running his hands down her shins, Dog made a sound in his throat. Whitney almost dropped her jaw in shock. It was the most aroused noise she'd ever heard from the man. The last time he'd ever made a sound like that, he'd been inside of her. And now, it was quiet and subtle, but it was there. And she would have never expected it.

"Not tonight." His gaze rested on her tiny shorts and he patted them. Whitney connected the dots. She was working and he wasn't taking her home while Billy was paying. Gently taking his hand, she raised it to her face, kissing his knuckles lightly. His eyes sparkled and she wished he'd make the sound again, but he remained silent, watching.

"Then this morning." She whispered it, knowing it sounded desperate. But she was. If it took begging, she didn't care. Dog made her feel alive and she couldn't leave the bar without him.

* * *

><p>They waited until it was nearly three in the morning. Most of the gang had visited the backroom at one time or another. Billy ducked out around two and in quick succession the men started to disappear with Helen's girls. Dog waited until they were the last ones. Sammy locked the door behind them as they left, Whitney carrying her heels in one hand, out to their cars. Dog followed her quietly, scanning her from head to toe. He'd wanted to touch every inch of her skin since they'd kissed in the backroom. It was tempting, taking what he wanted, but he wanted Whitney. While she was working, she wasn't Whitney. In his lap, she was raw, real. And it had nearly driven him mad, fighting the urge to take her home hours ago and have her until the sun came up. But it needed to be Whitney. One hundred percent Whitney. Jeans, tank and flip flops Whitney. Long neck beer and flushed cheeks Whitney. Whining and gasping Whitney.<p>

He followed her small Civic all the way to her apartment. It was off his turf, and he realized that felt better. Helen ruled this side of town, so he wasn't in charge here. On this block, he was a nobody. Sure, he had a reputation all over the city, but the Hall wouldn't treat him any differently than Joe Schmoe. Stepping from his car, Dog was just another guy, going home for the night. Whitney crossed the lot and opened a door to a middle apartment on the first level. Standing in the doorway, she watched him follow and bit a lip. He hummed to himself and swallowed a moan. Wanting this for hours hadn't helped his self-restraint. When he reached the front door, she tilted her head to look up at him. She was only slightly shorter than he and the position put her lips at a delicious distance. Too close to be resisted any longer.

Dog caught her mouth in a swift duck of his head, pressing a palm into her back to draw her close. Then, while she grabbed onto his neck, he swung them, closing the door in a sharp shove. His excitement was pushing him towards rough. Not with Whitney. He couldn't be rough with her. So he slowed his kisses, taking his time as he parted her lips with his tongue. She tasted fantastic and he shuddered, indulging for a moment with a long plunge into her mouth. Her reaction was a light moan, her fingers grasping at his shoulders. It was a long while before he could think again, losing himself in her sweet, warm kisses. This was definitely not just about sex. Not for him. Whitney made him burn, inside and out. And he hadn't felt that way since…

Suddenly he pulled away, terrified of the implications. The startled look on Whitney's face made him flinch again. What was wrong with him?

"Dog?" Another flinch. He backed away and her face progressed to worry. His hesitation only grew. _Anita. How could you do that to Anita?_ "What's wrong?" Whitney was reaching out to him, gently tugging on his hand. _How?_

"I—" He couldn't find the words. Not that it was a new problem. But now it was a major problem. Turning he found himself charging, not walking, to her front door. Running. The memories were scaring him away. Alone. He'd always be alone.

"Wait, please." Her voice was cracked and his throat hurt at the sound. Just like in the backroom, he'd wounded her. Whitney. His hand had engulfed the doorknob, but it wasn't turned. Still locked, still closed. _Last chance. _Glancing over his shoulder, he didn't see the jeans shorts, tube top, or ridiculous mascara. He saw Whitney. _This is Whitney._ He told himself. _Whitney not Anita. _The woman staring at him gave a quick inhale and he flew back to her before she could let out a single cry. His hands cupped her face and he showered her cheeks and lips with kisses.

"Whitney." He purred. _This is Whitney. _"Whitney." When he'd worked her mouth to a swollen red, he pulled away and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "David." He whispered. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"David." His body broke out in goosebumps. He hadn't heard his own name in years. Not from anyone. David had been forgotten, left behind with his past. Another round of heated kisses made his head swim. David was live tonight, for the first time in a long time. Dog was gone for now.

* * *

><p>She loved his name. David. It was simple yet strong, exactly like the man. And his reaction to her voice, speaking the word, had made her soar. He'd needed that from her, and he was…happy? Whitney listened to the breaths hissing from his nose as he made love to her mouth. Yes, happy. With a small tug on his shirt, Whitney led him back into her apartment. It was a small, one bedroom. And she could barely afford it. The living room and kitchen were separated by a thin countertop and the only bathroom was off of the single bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't much to brag about either. It barely allowed for the queen bed inside. But that didn't matter. She didn't spend much time in her room recreationally. This place was private. And this was the first time a man had been in it.<p>

So when David shut the door behind them, her pulse accelerated. A boundary was being crossed for her. It made her nervous. But, like always, his actions surprised her. Instead of moving towards the bed, David turned her and engulfed her in a hug from behind. His lips tickled over her neck and she opened her mouth to let out a breathy gasp. Then he started to guide them forward towards the bathroom. Whitney didn't realize their destination until he'd flicked on the light, blinding her in the bright, white room. His embrace suddenly disappeared and she watched him turn on the shower, the muscles in his back stretching as he reached into the tiny cubed off area. Raising an eyebrow, she let him be, listening to the sound of the water beating down on the tile. When he turned around again, his arms went up and he stripped his shirt in a quick motion, tossing it lightly onto the floor.

"Come 'ere." He purred. It was magical when he beckoned her forward. His chest was flexing with each inhale and steam had started to rise from the warming shower. Stepping forward, she obeyed and circled his waist with her arms. As she looked up into his face, David brushed hair from her forehead, cupped her jaw and ghosted kisses across her cheek and down to her lips. She couldn't get enough of him. When she opened her eyes from their last kiss, she brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt, bringing it over her head to discard it with his. By then, the steam had clouded the room and each inhale was thick from the heat. It made the lust tangible in the room, hanging in the air with the dewy fog. David unzipped his jeans as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks. Whitney fought the urge to undress him faster and instead removed her shorts, leaving her in nothing but a small, black thong. By the way his chest heaved, she knew his arousal matched her own, yet he made no sound as his pants hit the floor. But she did. His erection was full and ready, standing firm between his powerful thighs. Against her will, she found herself letting out a moan. Just the sight wet the spot between her legs. She could feel her body anticipating him, wanting him. Slipping her thong to the floor, she stepped out of the underwear and pushed open the shower. Walking backward, she gasped at the scalding water and David followed in seconds, closing them inside the small space. There was barely room for one, normally, so in the confined area, she couldn't help but touch him. And it was electric. Instantly, she wanted to run her hands over every inch of him, caress, lick and nibble the muscle on his stomach, chest and shoulders. Then his shaft touched her tummy and David let out a small groan. It brought her back to earth and she realized how painfully hard he was. She wrapped a hand around his base and he bellowed deeply, the sound echoing on the bathroom walls.

"Wait." He panted. With gentle hands, he turned her and reached out for the soap that rested in the dish. She watched him lather his hands in it before setting it back down and encircling her from behind. Rubbing his palms over her stomach, David started to wash her, using the silky suds to slide over the skin. Whitney moaned and leaned back into his chest, letting him explore every inch. His erect cock settled in her lower back and she moved against it slowly, gently. As he evoked moans with his hands, she made him groan with her hips. Slippery fingers caressed her inner thighs, hips, belly, then breasts, teasing her nipples and making her whine. David kissed her neck as he went, adding small sporadic bucks of his hips. When she thought she was going to explode, he released and turned her around. Without a word, she took the soap and mimicked his attention, tracing the curves of his chest and stomach to the arch of his hips and muscles of his thighs. She avoided his throbbing erection, remembering his words. This was about something other than pleasure. Soap lathered all over his body, David just ran his hands through her hair, brushing the fluid onyx behind her ears. Then, as the suds ran down his torso, he took her mouth in his, surging his tongue through her lips as the water flowed over their faces. His erection met her stomach again and he let out a groan.

She couldn't stand it.

"David." She whimpered his name. His extreme arousal was external, but it didn't mean hers wasn't just as agonizing. If the screaming spot between her legs wasn't touched soon, she would be reduced to wordless pleads. Sensing this, David turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Then, in a quick flex of his arms, he hoisted her from the wet floor and settled her on his waist. The hard cock against her hip made her whine and latch onto his lips with need. Tongues battling, they skipped towels altogether and went straight for the bed.

* * *

><p>He wanted to take her against the shower wall, the bathroom floor, the door, but he didn't let himself. The massive erection the shrieked at him from his hips begged for it, but he ignored his own body for her. The flushed cheeks and whines. Whitney. That's what this was about. He was going to make love for the first time in years and he was going to do it right. So, when they tumbled onto her bed, David lowered his kisses. Enveloping a nipple with his lips, he devoted himself to the beautiful body beneath him. Whitney arched into his mouth and let out a perfect whine. Light and breathy. He drifted lower and touched his tongue to her left hip bones, sucking and kissing the thin skin there. It only made her writhe and shift, guiding him where she wanted him, needed him. Taking a thigh in each of his hands, David opened her legs and stared at the glistening, flushed entrance between them. She was in ruins as he trailed his mouth down her thighs, whimpering with a clenched jaw. Then he gently lifted her legs over his shoulders and softly kissed the wet flesh. Instantly she reacted, crying quietly as he took her clit into his mouth. His hands rubbed over the tops of her legs, massaging the smooth, damp skin. Whitney fought to hold still on the bed, grasping the sheets in her fingers and pressing her heels into his back. Giving into both his wants and her needs, David slid his tongue into the waiting slit.<p>

"David!" His name filled the room repeatedly as he devoured her. He took his time drinking her in with slow licks before he returned to the swollen nub. Tracing it with his tongue, he then took it in his mouth and Whitney cried helplessly above him. A big palm caressed her left breast and she covered it with a hand, biting a lip as he brought her to the edge. As she rocked slightly into his mouth, David felt her tense.

"Whitney." He purred the name and it vibrated his lips, sending her into a fit that rocked her entire body. She thrashed and bucked, whining blissfully with each contraction of her orgasm.

* * *

><p>She swore she saw stars. The dark ceiling had white speckles on it as she came and they twinkled at her as the high faded. But an ache still remained. As David's face appeared above hers, she was already buzzing for him again.<p>

"Kiss me." She whispered, reaching up to stroke his stubbly cheeks. He lowered his face to hers and obeyed, filling her mouth with the tongue that, seconds earlier, had blasted her into heavenly oblivion. As they kissed, his hands wandered down her abdomen, riling her nerves as they went. No matter how much he pleased her, she was aflame as his slightest touch. Then a stiffness pressed against her leg and suddenly she was engulfed in fire. Shifting her hips, she spread her legs and searched for the hard cock she craved. She remembered how he'd felt on the table at the Four Roses. Against the wall. As she pressed on his hips, asking silently, she knew what was in store. And she had to have it.

"Slow." He whispered, panting the word against her temple. She swallowed thickly before nodding and suddenly he was there. Hard like iron but soft like silk, plunging into her slick walls. They both moaned, bodies intertwined on the soaked bed sheets. Holding himself up with his arms, David pulled slowly from her body and returned in the same manner, curling his spine as he thrust. Whitney couldn't breathe. He was magnificent, a precise fit, and he was already building a scalding sensation in her hips. With small whines, she kneaded his back, gasping as he filled her each time. The muscles around his shaft tightened and grasped as she neared climax and Dog lifted one hand to her face. Without a word, he held her cheek in one hand, stroking it with a thumb as he labored with slow thrusts. Then, as she came, he kissed her open lips, groaning at the clamping heat around his cock.

"More." The word tumbled from her mouth after she'd calmed a second time. There was no end to the pleasure between them, and more was all she wanted. Much more. So David moved more urgently, smoothly arching his back. Whitney rose to meet him and suddenly he flipped them, landing her square on top of his hips. She didn't miss a beat, quickly picking up the pace while she massaged his chest with her fingers. Leaning down, she kept her mouth to his, rocking her hips to ride him at a tight angle. It wasn't long before he was clutching her thighs, grunting with every stroke of her body. Their voices were in sync, both lost in the swelling ecstasy provided by the other.

Then David sat up, grabbing Whitney around the waist as he thrust with her and shaking the bed as he neared the finish. Flicking her tongue against his, she moaned when he slammed into her and came, growling with pleasure into her mouth. The sound of his thundering voice sent her into a third orgasm, and she rode the waves with his small remaining thrusts, sighing contently. Never in her life had she cum three times with one man. Never had she felt so treasured. Whitney had never made love; David had shown her how.

* * *

><p>Dog didn't sleep at first. Even though her deep exhales made his eyes heavy, he didn't fall asleep. He was too…awake. Someone had gotten through to him. A woman. Parts of him that had long been dead were stirring inside of him; all because of a hooker.<p>

No. He couldn't call her that.

Whitney. With him, she was Whitney.

And he was David.


End file.
